Force Destined
by Jedi Master Zarren
Summary: Story began as a short bio, but turned into a full character story. Story is placed in the Old Republic timeline.


Alice and her twin sister Haleey were born in 3,678 BBY in the Esstran Sector, which was Sith Controlled space. Their parents Durran and Cassie Felos were Archeologists that lived most of their lives on Sernpidel. They didn't live a life of fortune or riches like most of the planets inhabitants, but more of an easy life, so easy that they could pick up everything they owned at any given moment and visit any planetary system to research and find new artifacts to sell to historic museums all over the galaxy for credits. About a year before the twins were born, a Jedi and a Republic Senator visited the Felos's and told them that the Republic needed their help with their war. They asked to use them as Republic spies and to be recruited by the Imperial Camp stationed on Begeren which is a very close planet to Korriban. Bergeren is a rich Gemstone planet and with both Durran and Cassie being Archeologists they would be able to fit in as researchers and gatherers for Sith artifacts while secretly gathering plans and secrets from the Imperials and Sith. At first they denied, but when Cassie took Durran aside to speak to him in private, she told Durran that she is just found out she is expecting. She fed him the thought of maybe they could profit somehow from this proposition. Durran then made his deal with the Republic, that if they helped they wouldn't have to worry about the war and credits, to give their new family a safe place to live and away from their conflicts. The Senator agreed and gave them their destination to where to be for the recruitment for the Imperial Center on Bergeren.

When arriving on Begeren, all they could see were plain deserts for hundreds of miles, tall ancient statues could be noticed in different locations throughout the horizon. But there was really no sign of an Imperial army or any trace of Sith on the planet. They were both taken to a Republic base to be briefed on their mission. They were greeted by a small pudgy Advozse, which was the Governor of the planet. He thanked them for the service they will be providing to the Republic and to his planets survival. After the greetings they were sent to an underground building and were seated with the Governor's top advisors. They were told that the Imperial Camp hasn't been found yet, but their intelligence has been informed that the camp is definitely on planet already and they are with the Sith looking for ancient Sith artifact that was left thousands of years ago when the first Sith occupied on Bergeren. They believe that the artifact could be a risk if found and could be very deadly in the wrong hands. They needed them to be on the enemy lines looking for the artifact and to report back on any findings and anything tactical that could advance the Republic against the Sith/Imperials.

A couple of weeks have passed with no news or word on the camp, until one day they awoke to explosions and blaster fire revolving all around their bunks. They both ran out to see a large scale battle starting right in front of their eyes. Large battle cruisers were dropping fast from orbit and small Imperial battle ships were blazing throughout the skies in battles with the Republic's ships. The Battle for Bergeren has begun. Durran looked at Cassie with a very worried look, he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the Governor's Palace. What felt like an eternity to get to his security doors, the Governor let them in; he was panicked and pacing back and forth. He stopped and turned to the couple and told them that it is time for them to fulfill their promise to the Republic, that his compound and planet were lost and now it's up to Durran and Cassie to do their best, he gave them a holoprojecter to hide with them and to contact the Jedi whenever they find what they were there for.

They all heard a very loud explosion right outside the Governors doors; his guards were fighting something or someone that seemed to be unstoppable. They could hear the hiss of a lightsaber weaving back and forth, deflecting plasma bolts in all direction and the screaming of fearful guards. The Governor quickly pulled the couple to the other wall where there was a secret passage that would lead them away from the palace and into the outskirts of the compound. They ran as fast as they both could, it was very dark but their fear wouldn't let them stop from getting to hopefully some kind of safety. Back in the Governor's office, he stood waiting for whatever just slaughtered his guards. In came walking in a large shadow of a man, hooded and covered all in black and armor. He stopped before the Governor and took off his hood, he was a human male with distinctive tattoo markings on his face, and he introduced himself as Teneb Kel a Sith and ignited his double bladed crimson lightsaber and the last thing the Governor heard was "A thousand years ago, this world belonged to us. You are the intruders here!" And then he pierced one side of his blade into the Governor and left his lifeless body alone in the room as he elegantly walked out of the palace.

Durran and Cassie finally found the exit which led them out of a cave that was far away from the compound but could see the battle continuing. They were very frightened and seemed to be confused on what to do next. But Durran shook the shock away and grabbed Cassie and told her that they need to find the Sith Camp, that would be the only way off planet, they needed to complete their mission and the Republic will come back as soon as the artifact is found. She agreed to the plan, and they began to walk towards the way all the ground units were walking from, but keeping their presence hidden behind boulders and what little plant life Bergeren held.

After a two day walk south, they finally reached the large camp. They gathered all the courage the both could work up, and began to move forward to the entrance of the camp where the security check was. Durran could see in past the guard that there was many dig sites that were being dug up by many slaves. He noted that his wife and himself are Archeologists and they were sent in to help find the missing artifacts of the Sith. The guard looked a little puzzled since these two just walked out from nowhere, but he was given the orders to assist the diggers till they find something or it's his head by the Sith apprentice Teneb. Out of fear and because he didn't want to see or talk to the evil Sith he just let them in and told them to get back to work. Durran and Cassie spent days talking too many of the slaves and guards to get a better idea on how and what the artifact looked like. But no one seemed to know or gave vague answers. The dig sites started to grow larger and wider over the weeks, but still nothing. Teneb Kel made his appearance rarely but to only give his orders and to put fear in all the slaves to find his piece and quickly. Eventually Teneb was called back to Dromund Kaas to meet with the Dark Council for unknown reasons to the Couple.

Weeks now turned into months, and Cassie was no longer on the field but back at their bunks, prepping for the arrival of their baby. Back at the excavation site, Durran was by himself feeling more and more desperate to find the artifact to get off the planet, it's been eight months with no luck. Until one last chisel to the ground, which he felt a hard yet hollow object in the ground. He looked around and saw no one in sight; he began to quickly dig it out. After a few minutes it was in his hand. It grew warm and looked as if it was glowing between his fingers as he covered it from sight. He found it, and he could feel it, feel its dark power within. He couldn't understand what he was feeling and how but he only knew one thing he could do, was somehow get in touch with the Republic. But he had to dump his holoprojecter outside the camp because of the security scanners. He raced back to his bunk where his wife was in a sweat. He showed her the mysterious object but she wasn't in the mood for excitement, it was time. During this time the couple found out that they have given birth to twin girls, which they named Haleey and Alice. Haleey was twenty minutes older than Alice and a much louder newborn. Durran waited a couple of weeks before he did anything to alert the Republic. But they waited long enough and they needed to do something now. He got his clearance to be out of the camp, which he reunited with the holoprojecter and activated it, calling out to any republic officers. Which he got an acknowledgement from a Republic General, but there was one problem, Bergeren was fully controlled by the Sith, and there would be a great risk in bringing the artifact back and a risk to his new family if they charged into another battle for the planet. They agreed to secretly escape and rendezvous to a small shuttle that would pick them up away from the compound for a fast jump out of the sector.

The plan went without any problems, and the small cruiser was finally aboard the starship _The Interceptor_. They met with a Jedi Master by the name of Orgus Din; he took the artifact and said that it will be kept safe back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. Durran had questions about his feelings back when he first touched the object. Master Din told Durran that he is force sensitive, and that on many cases beings don't even know they have the abilities to use the Force and could go on their entire life without knowing about it. But Durran wasn't interested in learning anymore from it, but was afraid for his daughters because they may have this power also, and could someday be dragged into the war or worse. The Jedi Master said that they could all seek a new home and place to start over without worrying about the Sith, on a world that's close to the Capital planet, on Alderaan.

It was a short jump from Begeren to Alderaan and a much beautiful planet. There were so much green and elegant buildings everywhere. This was truly a great place for the Felos family to live. When they touched down Jedi Master Orgus Din let them out and told them that they have arranged them a house in the Juran Mountain area, which was still close to the Capital city for social conveniences. When they arrived to their new home, it was everything and more they could ever have wanted. It was deep in the forest but still not far to the capital for food and other items. They settled in and were given a special chip unit that allowed them to buy whatever at the Republic's expenses for their services.


End file.
